Flying In Thunder
by Dathtato
Summary: Kara helps her wife, Lucy, cope with an old fear and maybe even conquer it. Superlane.


**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. I do take request for stories, if you are interested PM me. Please review and comment.**

"Lucy!" Kara yelled as she rushed into their apartment.

When she didn't see her wife she began searching the large apartment she lived in with her. She rued the feeling of her cloths being soaked, it reminded her of her mistake this morning. She knew she should have checked the weather this morning, but no, she was late and decided it wasn't needed. It had been a clear day after all. She would berate herself for it later. She really needed to find her wife now. She searched every nook and cranny in their home. The dining room was empty and spotless. They never used it so it was always clean. The living room was a tad messy but no more than usual. Finally she arrived at the closed door of their bedroom. She tore through it, even resorting to lifting the bed. She wasn't thinking properly, her mind kept turning to the first time there was a thunder storm while she was dating Lucy.

A few years ago:

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Kara questioned when her girlfriend with a furrowed brow. The brunette had suddenly gone rigid and stopped breathing while they were watching a queue of reruns of 'Allo 'Allo!

Lucy whimpered in return and stayed rigid, too terrified to speak. Kara gently picked her up from her side where she had been cuddled and placed the woman onto her own lap. She hugged her as tight as she could without crushing her girlfriend, knowing her girlfriend needed comfort and support from whatever was terrifying her. Lightning flashed outside causing Lucy to flinch, when the thunder came a few seconds later she screamed and started to sob. She had been deathly afraid of the sound ever since she was a child. The fear had become debilitating, more than once did someone have to take her home after she had a panic attack in public. Kara seeing the strong reaction had immediately understood. She placed the brunette down and went to close the windows and thick curtains. At least the curtains would block out the lightning but she had nothing to block out the sound of thunder. She sat back down and wrapped Lucy in a thick wool blanket that usually rested on the back of the couch. She pulled her girlfriend onto her lap again and hugged her closer. Using her thumb to draw slow comforting circles on the brunettes forearm. She made the show play at its loudest and the other woman seemed to be calming down, only giving a flinch whenever she heard the muted thunder.

After the storm had passed, Kara paused the show and looked at Lucy expectantly. Mentally asking her girlfriend to tell her why she was so afraid of thunder. The brunette on the other hand reluctantly sighed and started to share one of her most traumatic experiences.

"It started when I was a child. I used to walk the dogs on the army base we stayed at. Mostly because I was bored a lot and they would let me out of the base whenever I did. The one day I had taken them a little further than I used to, about five miles or so into the forest that surrounded the base. It had started to rain so I decided we should head back, the general never took kindly to being sick. The ground was muddy from all the rain but I was managing fine somehow. The lightning flashed and I could hear the dogs whimper slightly at it, it probably reminded some of explosion from when they were serving. When the thunder came the dogs lost it completely, they ran and my hand was still hooked onto their leashes. I wasn't strong enough to halt them and they weren't listening, so I was dragged along the ground as they tried to scatter. I hit nearly every tree in that forest that day with body, I was too hurt too move and was forced to listen to the thunder until the next morning when one of the base guards located me. Half broken and caked in diluted blood. Bruises everywhere and a few fractured bones." She finished with a large sigh and a shudder.

Kara pressed a kiss to her temple and continued to hold her while they watched the show. She had no idea how to make it better for her. The blonde at least thought the brunette relaxed when her head fell into a crook of the blonde's neck, in actuality she had passed out.

She finally found her wife hiding in the bathtub with the shower pouring water onto her, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her hands covering her ears. Kara sat on the edge, picked her up gently and hugged the brunette tightly to her body. She kept kissing the woman's temple and murmuring reassurances though she doubt Lucy could hear them. She often crawled into her mind in an attempt to block out the thunder. Kara truly hoped it was working but was quickly shown the how wrong she was when the thunder sounded and her wife shuddered through a whimper. When nothing changed in the brunette's demeanour, Kara walked them over to an open window and took off, hopefully facing her fear would ease the brunette a small degree. As soon as she felt the rain pelting on her face, Lucy began flailing in Kara's arms for dear life. Hitting anything and everything she could to escape. This meant hitting Kara's sternum a few times, possibly bruising her fists, and if the blonde wasn't invincible she would have deep bruises. Continuing to fly with her wife she flew through the clouds, feeling the energy that forms lightning around them, and finally breaking out of the raging clouds. They just hovered over the top layer of clouds for a while, eventually Lucy's sobbing turned into sporadic snivelling.

"Lucy, honey, please open your eyes." She received a head shake in return.

"Please, I need to show you something. Something really important." Another no.

"I'll just have to eat all the potstickers that I bought alone tonight." At that the brunette opened her eyes as her face morphed in a grimace of disbelief for a second.

"What?" She asked in a small annoyed voice, finally calm enough to speak.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today, I know I let you down." Kara apologised sincerely. The brunette always supported her when she was scared or injured and it was rare for Lucy to be either those things.

"It's okay, it's dumb of me to expect you to be there every time. It's a dumb thing to be afraid of."

"You know it's not dumb, either of those things. I will always try and be there for you, even if I'm late like today. I would do it even if I didn't love you. You are worth being there for, more than you could possibly ever know or understand. Now look down please." Kara finished with a small fearful smile. She didn't know how the other woman would react to this.

Looking down Lucy saw that they were above the bloody clouds responsible for her fear. Fuck them she briefly thought. From up here they looked white and fluffy not mean and angry like the grey ones below. She could still faintly hear thunder but from here it wasn't as scary. She still didn't want to go back down just yet though. Maybe after the storm had passed.

"Can we please stay here a while?" Lucy half begged half asked.

Not wanting to push her wife further, knowing that today had enough fear facing, she suggested flying somewhere far away, anywhere Lucy wanted as a reward for being so brave. Lucy briefly considered it and suggested Paris wanting to relive a little of their honeymoon. As they flew Kara kissed the brunettes temple every now and then with a smile.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Supergirl related or anything affiliated with it.**


End file.
